Cool
by xLupinxLoverx
Summary: Remus gets a suprise visit from his exgirlfriend. She forces him to let her stay, and Tonks gets jealous. She generally tries to wreck Remus and Tonks' relationship. RLNT.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl who writes fan-fiction. Surely world-wide best selling books and films aren't mine? Maybe I should check just in case?**_

**Well…this is a Remus/Tonks fan-fic. **

**Plot: Remus gets a suprise visit from his exgirlfriend. She forces him to let her stay, and Tonks gets jealous. She generally tries to wreck Remus and Tonks' relationship.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and everything in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_He drew a deep breath. It was insanely worrying, just waiting…and wondering. Where was she? It seemed as if years had gone by; when in reality she was really only forty five minutes late. What or __who__ could be keeping her?_

_In the distance, he saw a brunette woman with hair that curled down her back. She was wearing a hat, which outlined her exquisite beauty. She ran up to Remus and flung herself in his arms. She looked up at him, her heart shaped face gazing up at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked at her earnestly. They sat down on a nearby bench, and started to talk._

'_Amber…' he began._

_She placed a gentle finger on his lips and silenced him. _

'_Before you start asking awkward questions as to why I was late Remus' she started. 'There is something I need to tell you. Remus, these past few years have been great. When you proposed, you made me the happiest woman in the world.'_

_He could see what was coming next. His eyes began to water, and he knew that he was about to emotionally break and there was nothing he could do about it._

'_It's just that…there's someone else, and I want him more than you. His name's Simon. He loves me, and well…I love him.'_

_A tear slid down Remus' cheek. The woman he loved now loved someone else._

'_For how long?' His voice was barely a croak. _

'_A year' she whispered._

_More tears cascaded down his cheeks. Now Amber's delicate eyes had started to water as well._

'_I'm so sorry' she whispered._

_He got up and ran away, not bothering to look back at the woman who had truly broken his heart._

_Remus' whole life, his whole future had shattered._

* * *

**Well folks… that's the start. Reviewers get to comfort a lonely, heartbroken Remus. How? Use your imagination ;)**

**And you know, reviews may make me update faster… :D**


	2. A Suprise

**Chapter two is up…Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**

'_Stupefy!' _Tonks' screeched at an approaching Death Eater. The spell blasted straight into his chest, and he slumped and fell on the floor. She neared closer to him cautiously, as if he might jump up at any second and kill her. Tonks knelt at his head and carefully removed his hood. She recognised the ugly face as Amycus Carrow. She levitated his heavy body to the doorway. She dropped the levitation, and let his body thump on the floor. Tonks then went back into battle. Behind her, she heard a cackling voice.

'If it isn't ickle, baby, Tonks' a cruel voice mocked. She turned around. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

'I heard you married the filthy werewolf' Bellatrix spat, with disgust and contempt in her voice.

'Don't talk about him like that' Tonks fought back. 'He's a great man and it's people like _you _that should be locked up.'

'Me?' Bellatrix said with amazement. '_Me?_ I have done noble work, stamping out filth like you from this world. And now _I_ will stamp_ you_ out, you filthy traitor!'

Bellatrix fired curse after curse at Tonks, each one only missing her by millimetres. Tonks had to constantly duck and dodge to avoid getting hit by a killing curse. They ended up in a fierce one-on-one duel, and each witch was battling to kill. Tonks had never been more scared in her entire life. They sent curse after curse, hex after hex, but they all missed. A gloating expression appeared on Bellatrix's face. She knew she was going to win. She raised her wand and screamed:

'STUPEFY!'

That was a mans voice, Tonks thought, A deep, growling, moody voice. A flash of red light hit Bellatrix straight in the back, and she fell forwards right on her face. Her attacker was revealed.

A man with an artificial leg and an electric blue eye stepped forward.

'Moody!' Tonks cried, and she ran forward, taking care to step on Bellatrix, to greet the man who had probably just saved her life.

'Can't let Bella destroy a top Auror now can we?' Moody grumbled.

'Oh Moody, you know you love me really' Tonks replied. She smiled her most charming smile and batted her eyelashes at Mad-Eye.

'No, you love that Lupin now' Moody shot back. She blushed, thinking about Remus. Tonks knew that he would be worried; she was over two hours late back, and they had planned something special for tonight…but he would understand…he always understood.

'TONKS' Moody barked. 'You've been daydreaming! Get home this instant!'

Tonks realised the Battle had ended. As she and Moody went out the door, she saw Amycus' still body. She kicked his foot and left him there. She felt like he deserved it.

As she apparated outside her flat, she practiced what she was going to say to Remus. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hand round the door handle…

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' Remus cried as soon as Tonks got through the door. 'I've been worried sick, thinking anything could have happened. You were so late; I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN KILLED!' Remus was shouting now.

Tonks hung her head in shame. She knew, secretly, that Remus would be worried. But there was no way to contact him; she couldn't just walk out of a duel to send an owl to her husband. She truly felt his pain, if Remus had come home late at times of war, she would be going crazy, just not knowing…

'Well?' Remus asked

'I'm…sorry.' Tonks feebly answered.

'Is that it? Is that all you have to say, after I have been going mad over worry in here?' Remus spat.

'What's wrong Remus?' Tonks asked sincerely. 'You seem…angry. Not like you usually are. You usually seem calm in a stressful situation…has anything…_happened?_ Was it the Ministry calling for…_you know what?'_

Remus looked shifty for a moment, as if he was hiding something. His face tensed a bit, but then he relaxed.

'It's fine Dora' he said on a soft voice. 'I've just had a bit of a shock, that's all, and then you didn't arrive home…' His voice trailed off.

'It's alright Remus. I'm here now.'

Tonks slowly edged towards him. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and she tilted her head forwards. Their lips brushed, and she got a pleasant sensation down her spine. She always got the same sensation, and she never grew tired of it. His hands were in her hair, and they were kissing like they would never let go.

They were interrupted by a harsh knock at the door. Tonks broke away, upset at the disruption.

'I wonder who that could be' she muttered. Remus' eyes widened slightly, as if he knew exactly who was behind the door.

Tonks drew her wand for security measures, and she slowly prised open the door. A woman was standing there; she appeared to have a lot of luggage with her. She had soft brown curls that coiled down her back. She gave off an essence of exquisite beauty, and Tonks felt quite disturbed in her presence, as if she was someone who shouldn't be there.

'I don't mean to be rude…but who exactly are you?' asked Tonks, quite bluntly.

'Don't you know?' The woman asked. She smiled, showing off all her pearly white teeth.

'I'm Amber, Remus' ex-girlfriend!'

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was a bit busy :(**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be a lot longer, trust me. **

**Please review, it truly does make my day!**


	3. The Welcome

**Well, this chapter is finally up. So many thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**

'Ex…girlfriend?' asked Tonks, stunned to the core. She turned around to see Remus standing in the hallway, with his mouth formed in a perfect 'O'

'Did you get my owl? Warning you about me arriving?' Amber asked brightly, completely ignoring the fact that she was interrupting people's _lives _as far as Tonks was concerned.

'You…you…knew?' Tonks spluttered. 'You knew she was coming?' She directed this at Remus, who didn't look like someone in the know.

'I just…I just…I just…' Remus trailed off. 'I thought maybe it was a hoax…or maybe I just wished it wouldn't happen…'

He cast a slightly guilty look at Amber, which didn't go down very well with Tonks.

'Well…can I come in then?' Amber asked quite forcefully, and she put on a hopeful, pleading face.

Remus gave a slightly undetectable nod which was barely noticeable. Still, Amber pushed herself into the doorway, pulling all of her luggage that was behind her.

'Where shall I put all my things? Do you have a spare room which I could stay in?' asked Amber in quite a pushy way, as if that if she didn't get a 'yes' back she would come in anyway.

She shoved past Tonks, her head held up high as if she was of high superiority. She stopped right in front on Remus, dropped all her bags and spread her arms out. He stood there nervously, waiting for something to happen, when she threw her herself into a poor, unsuspecting Remus.

He patted her on the back, with a worrisome look on his face, while Amber sobbed into his shoulder. Tonks scowled, and traipsed out the door.

'Oh Remus,' Amber sighed. 'You were always so good to me…'

'Oh…really. That's…' Remus' voice trailed off.

Amber's tear-stained face peered up at Remus'.

'Remus…darling. Can I please stay here for a while? It's just…'

She broke down in uncontrollable tears again.

He stroked her velvety hair soothingly.

'Look, let's go into the living room; let's sit down, and we will _talk _about what happened. Ok?'

She nodded sadly, and Remus led her into the living room.

In the next room, Tonks had her ear pressed up against the door, and she was listening furiously.

* * *

**Well, I don't really like the ending but I can't write anything better. And I'm also so sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it is sort of a mini-chapter thing. Ok, that makes no sense. The next chapter will have more **_**information, **_**happy:)**


	4. The Conversation and the Explanation

**A big thank you to all my loyal reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****weasleyismyprince**** who has loyally reviewed (nearly) all my stories, and is a fantastic friend. Even though she is a meanie-bum and will not agree with me that Remus is sexy, cute, handsome, lovely, caring…you get the drift. Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**The Conversation and the Explanation**

To put it bluntly, Tonks was furious. If that woman dared to just walk into their house, and steal Remus for her forever, Tonks would have to get her friends to get her. She would of course lead them, firing the worst curses and hexes at her that Moody decided to teach her ''Just in case.''

A particular one sprung to her mind, one that caused hair to immediately fall out and to be replaced by snakes. Remus wouldn't dare mess around with Tonks after that.

She'd had enough. Just…waiting for Remus to come and comfort her was not enough. She needed to talk to him now, or she would go crazy, just not knowing about what is happening in the next room. What if she kissed him? _What if he kissed her? _What if she came in, and they were all over each other? This woman could ruin her whole life forever.

Tonks stepped out the room. She warily placed her hand on the door handle, and she opened it gingerly. She walked in to find that her situation was bad, but not as bas as what it could be.

Remus and Amber appeared to be _very _comfortable. They had their arms around each other, and Amber was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair soothing, as he had done before.

Tonks would have been raging with jealousy had it not been for the befuddled, confused expression on Remus' face.

'Can I talk to you Remus?' Tonks asked politely, even though she was cracking up inside. Her insides felt like they would explode at the sight of Remus' bewildered, bemused face. She had to hide a small snort in her hands.

'Sure, fine,' Remus replied.

'In private?' Tonks asked.

Remus slowly pushed Amber of his chest.

'I'll be back in a second,' he told her, while gently holding her shaking shoulders. 'Then you can tell me what happened…'

Tonks shot Amber a filthy look at Amber, before walking out the room with Remus. She led him into their bedroom, which had been tidied earlier. Tonks felt her heart drop like a stone as she remembered why it was tidied. Remus has planned a surprise for them tonight…and now it would have to wait. It had been quite a stressful day at the Ministry, the duel and the meeting with Bellatrix had worn her out quite a bit, and the only thing stopping herself from ending it all was knowing that there would be Remus and his surprise waiting for her at home…

And this stupid Amber woman had ruined everything with a few simple sentences. She wondered if she could still use the snake curse on her when Remus wasn't looking. He'd have to use his ''professor voice'' and give Tonks a ''telling off.''

Come to think of it, she quite liked his ''professor voice.'' It made him sound quite sexy.

And then Remus spoke, cutting her off from her daydreams and wishful thinking.

'You wanted to talk to me, Tonks?' he asked kindly. Tonks realised that Remus must be hurting inside as well, for Amber, his ex-girlfriend who had clearly broken his heart, had turned up, ruining his special evening with Tonks, and now it seemed like Tonks was going to shout stuff at him, throw things at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes, the sorrow in his face. She saw the willing expression of forgiveness in his eyes, and the way his hands curled round hers made Tonks truly absolve her anger at him.

'I can explain,' Remus began, but Tonks cut him off with a small finger on his smooth lips.

'You don't need to apologise,' she said. 'Just tell me…why…and how?'

'It is a bit of a long story,' Remus started. 'We used to date…a long time ago. Eight years ago to be exact. We were going to get married. I loved her more than life itself…'

His voice trailed off.

'Even more than how much you loved me now?' Tonks teased, her bottom lip curling up like a small child. It soon turned to a wicked grin.

'Oh, I loved her a lot more than you. She was _nice _to me,' Remus teased back.

'Anyway, three days before we were going to get wed, she told me that she was in love with someone else. And she left me. For him.'

'Oh my God Remus,' Tonks whispered. She pulled him closer, embracing him in a tight hug. Tonks stroked his hair lovingly.

'That must have been horrible,' she murmured.

'Sirius couldn't get rid of me for weeks. I moped, wept, cried, sobbed, moaned and whinged to Sirius for weeks. I was so bitter; I contemplated sending a few nasty Marauder-Made hexes through the post to her, and believe me; if they were Marauder-Made, she may have spent a few weeks in St. Mungo's. I nearly sent one the day before her wedding to the guy so she would conveniently miss her big day.'

'Well now I know, if I should ever want to break up with you, I should be _very _aware of opening my post for the next few years.' Tonks chuckled. 'So…why is she back? After she ever-so-cruelly stamped on your heart, leaving it in a million tiny pieces?'

Remus looked especially sad.

'I don't really know why she is back. I hate to say it, but she treated me horribly, and I am oblivious as to why she would want to return here. But there is one thing I do know, is that I am _glad_ that she cruelly stamped on my heart, leaving it in a million tiny pieces, because I never would have met _you._'

'I love you,' Tonks whispered, and she leant in, faintly brushing her lips against Remus'.

'Re-ee-mus!' shouted a cheery, but still somewhat heartbroken voice from another room.

'Amber,' Remus sighed softly.

Tonks and Remus walked into the living room, hand-in-hand to show Amber that they were still very in love, and an annoying ex-girlfriend couldn't take it away from them.

When they entered the room, Remus paused, unsure as the whether he should sit with Amber to comfort her, or with Tonks who he truly cared for. Being the noble, decent git that he is, he went and sat with Amber.

'You are probably wondering why I have turned up, spoiling your evening-'

'Yes, you have interrupted a special evening,' Tonks cut in, interjecting Amber's words. She did not care for being rude, for Amber was the discourteous one. She had ruined her special evening with Remus, and Tonks felt like acting like a spoiled brat to Amber.

Amber looked _very_ put out. She scowled at Tonks before continuing.

'As I was saying before I was rudely _interrupted_, I _was _going to explain as to why I have turned up here, unexpectedly, with lots of luggage-'

'Well I _was _wondering that actually…' butted in Tonks for the second time.

Remus' mood was rising; two women were in front of him, knew them both very well, he had loved one of them, he was in love with the other, and they were treating each other like they hated each other.

They probably did hate each other…

'Yes well, I have turned up because…well…my engagement with Simon is off. He ditched me for a skinny blonde half his age.' Amber's eyes filled with tears at the memory.

'He chucked me out; he said I wasn't good enough. He said I nagged him; I wouldn't leave him alone. He threw all my possessions out the window. I had nowhere to go. I walked for ages; I had no energy so I could not apparate. I was just _lost. _After a few hours, I recognised a park. A park that we used to go to Remus, remember? We used to have picnics but the duck pond…and you'd sometimes push me on the swings like we were little children…Well, I realised that it was right by your flat, so I came here as quick as I could. You don't mind do you?'

'I don't mind what?' Remus asked, very confused.

'If I can live with you for a while of course! Amber explained, grinning widely.

'Live…with us?' Tonks asked, a bit dazed. She was not expecting that. 'You can't…well, I live here with Remus. There isn't enough space…you just can't!'

'Well…I guess you could…for a little bit…' Remus said, helplessly. He looked at Tonks pitifully.

'Well that's great then! I'll just put my stuff in my room!' Amber said cheerfully, breaking the icy silence that filled the room. She heaved herself up, and then strutted in the room, pleased at the outcome of the conversation. Remus and Tonks could hear her pulling all of her luggage into the spare room.

Once everything was silent again, the hostile stillness in the atmosphere came back again. Remus stood up, and walked over to where Tonks was sitting. He sat down next to her, and embraced his hands over hers.

'I am so sorry about that…' he began.

'It's alright Remus,' Tonks said. 'It has been a _very _long day, and we shall just discuss it in the morning. For now, I just need to sleep.'

'That's fine. I'll come with you.' Remus replied.

They walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. They turned a corner, and they walked into their bedroom.

But something was wrong…

There was Amber, sprawled out, asleep in their bed.

* * *

**I know, I know, the timeline isn't right. Eight years ago, Sirius would have been in Azkaban. But if the timeline was right, it would have been around fourteen or fifteen years since Amber last saw Remus, and then their relationship wouldn't be as strong…okay I'm spoiling the story a bit now. But I guess that now officially makes this story AU.**

**Today's bribe for a review is…Remus Protectors. An ex-boyfriend of yours comes along and different Remus' sort him out. He can challenge him to a duel, with hilarious Marauder consequences, or he can just pamper and spoil you to make him seethe with jealously…**


End file.
